『NO』Meaning
by karage
Summary: Kesemuan dalam campur baur segala jujur dan bohong. ("Kau pikir kau akan selalu menggandengku?") { Ia benar-benar tak peka. } Apakah ia hanya sebagai karakter minor di sini? { Ia benar-benar tak peka. } 一dan tak perlu ada yang mengumbar 'aku menyukaimu' di antara keduanya. [Special for Kano's birthday, otanome! BL; ShinKano; unbeta; DLDR] RnR?


.

.

.

* * *

_**Kagerou Days **_&amp; _**Mekakucity Actors **_(c) **Babang Jin**

_**Main Pairing **_**: **_**ShinKano**_

[dan btw fanfic ini di dedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Kano o/]

* * *

.

.

.

Mengatakan ini dan itu. Meminta akan banyak hal sementara kebutuhannya adalah hanya jawab akan penyelesaian dari segala hal tak perlu. Kesemuan dalam campur baur segala jujur dan bohong. Apakah ia sepintar itu dalam menyembunyikan kalut di balik balut senyum? Maka jawabnya...

("Eh? Tentu saja, kan?")

Mereka berdua yang sama-sama /merasa/ tak kuasa untuk menyadari betapa bergunanya diri masing-masing, dalam tiap gestur hanya memperlihatkan sisi keputus asaan. Tanpa merasa perlu untuk mendapat banyak pertanyaan, cukup dengan bersama. Sekalipun tak dapat memberi jaminan apapun, dengan taruhan berupa segala sentimen tak berujung dan tak berwujud, ia bertanya-tanya dalam ketidak pastian;

("Kau pikir kau akan selalu menggandengku?") /Tentu, yang bertanya dalam nada sedemikian tidak yakin ini _bukanlah _pemuda yang lahir di tanggal ini, belasan tahun silam./

Guna balas budi akan hampir tenggelamnya semua emosi, di carinya oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Sulit, sulit, sulit. Sekali lagi di paksakannya, sebelum semua benar-benar tenggelam. Sebelum kata terlambat menelannya bulat-bulat. Jika bisa pastilah telah di lemparkannya segala tekanan pada lautan cair merah kental.

**Tetapi tekanan yang berupa apa?**

Mereka memiliki jawab masing-masing.

("Tinggalkan aku sendiri.")

("..." Jeda sejenak di gunakan untuk menarik napas. "Bisakah aku melongkapi pertanyaan ini? Sebab aku takut aku malah akan berakhir dengan mengucap kebohongan lebih banyak. Eheh..")

Di akhir, tak ada yang berani berdiri tegap, membusungkan dada menyambut kejujuran di masa depan. Keduanya lebih memilih untuk membungkuk. Membungkuk dalam-dalam, menunggu sampai kebohongan menghampiri dan menggulingkan semua harapan.

Pemuda yang bersurai kepirangan pucat menoleh pada temannya, membiarkan tangannya di genggam. Dengan seringai miris yang entah mengapa bisa di tunjukannya, di bisikkannya kata per kata dalam intonasi ringan yang seakan mengambang di angan;

("Kau begitu lemah, kau tahu?")

Kemudian di berinya dorong lembut sekedar menjatuhkan pemuda lainnya—yang bersurai segelap langit malam tiada bintang. Mendapati tak adanya perlawanan, di sodorkannya bibir tipis miliknya yang memucat. Tangan yang tadi mendorong kini berpindah, di letakkannya pada bahu tegap si raven.

("—Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa, Kano?")

Maka dalam saat ini, di mana angin berembus tak sekencang biasanya, ia berpikir ia mungkin akan dapat mengambil kembali apa yang _seharusnya _menjadi miliknya. Suara-suara penyuara cinta yang berasal dari bidang terdalam dari hatinya telah mendistorsikan segala indera. Ia benci itu. Ya. Ia _simpel _membencinya tanpa memiliki alasan yang kuat.

("Mengapa tak kau katakan 'aku menyukaimu' atau sejenisnya?" Yang bersangkutan kemudian meledak tawanya. Meski ia tahu tak ada hal lucu yang sedang terjadi di antara keduanya.)

("Apa kau sedang mengajariku untuk berbohong?")

("Aa..~ jahatnya. Perkataanmu itu menyakitiku /_sekali_/ lho, Shin-ta-ro-_kun_~")

Menitik beratkan egoisme pada target, si penggubah yang selama dua tahun terakhir mengurung dan melindungi diri dari apapun yang dapat menyakitinya. Hingga sampai pada waktu pengungkapan akan tiba, padanya, dalam kondisi kulit telanjang seakan mengundang. Meski tak memiliki kemampuan membaca tembus ke dalam apa yang di pikirkannya, ia rasa, _mungkin _ia bisa. Mungkin. Toh sepasang lembing yang mengandung teka-teki itu hanya terfokus padanya, bukan pada yang lain. Dalam jarak setipis ini...

—_mengapa tak ada yang berani menghancurkan dinding kebohongan di depan mata_?

Ia hanya tak ingin tergilas oleh penghalang. Terus menenggelamkan wajah pada delusi-delusi yang membutakannya dari pendirian omong-kosong.

("Omong-omong... ada apa dengan posisi ini?")

{ _Ia benar-benar tak peka. _}

Tanpa memiliki pilihan, beranjak dari posisi sekedar untuk melempar pandang seakan tersakiti. Menjatuhkan cengiran lebar yang biasa terlukis di bibir hanya untuk kemudian pertanyaan baru di beri dengan kewajiban baginya menjawab.

("Ada apa?")

Apakah ia hanya sebagai karakter minor di sini? Ataukah _keberadaan_nya yang /memang/ minor? ...Tidak, tidak. Ia _bukan _Kido. –Tunggu, ia tidak sedang meledek apalagi menyindir. Apabila hawa keberadaanlah yang sedang menjadi topik, bukankah ia _justru _lebih sering menjadi _pusat_? (NAH! Akan berlebihan jika _pusat _yang di bahas ini di sangkut-pautkan dengan Momo. Ia _tidak _seekstrim itu.)

Pria lainnya, si raven, segera bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya yang kurang mengenakkan. Ia tetap tak mengerti dengan situasi yang ada, sekalipun sudah di putarnya otak untuk berpikir. Malahan sedari tadi ia tak dapat mengikuti alur pembicaraan. Kano seenaknya meloncat-loncat, dari satu hal ke hal lainnya. Tentulah itu membuatnya kebingungan sendiri, meski seraut wajah itu tak menggambarkan apapun. Di bawanya jemari menyisir poni, sementara sebelah lengan lainnya di biarkan bebas.

("...Kau tak menjawab." Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain untuk mengulang, "_Ada apa_?")

Dan bahkan, dari sudut pandang di belakangi seperti ini, Shintaro sudah dapat mendeteksi sinyal-sinyal... –apalagi-selain-ngambek? Tapi, _sebentar._ Sebentar, sebentar, _dan _sebentar. Memang apa yang telah di perbuatnya?

{ _Ia benar-benar tak peka. _}

Masih dalam pose membelakangi, seolah menginginkan pemuda lainnya yang berjaket merah tak dapat melihat ekspresinya sekarang, _sengaja _membiarkannya tetap menebak-nebak. Aksi selanjutnya, dengan hela napas berat, Shintaro mengambil satu-dua buah langkah maju. Pelan, di tariknya bahu kecil itu untuk berbalik menghadapnya.

("Aku tak akan mengerti jika kau tetap bersikeras untuk diam, Kano.")

("...Heh." Alih-alih langsung menjawab, dengus meledeklah yang pertama kali di berinya sebagai tanggap singkat.)

("...?")

("Tanggal berapa sekarang?")

("10 Mei?" Tak butuh bermenit-menit lamanya bagi Shintaro untuk menyadari apa maksud dari pemuda yang lebih pendek, "A-Aa...")

("Hm~?")

(Berpikir sebentar. _Sebentar, sebentar, sebentar_—terlalu lama, "Kuterima 'undangan'-mu.")

Kemudian, _segala_ sesuatunya berjalan _sesuai _dengan apa yang telah di perkirakannya; Shintaro kembali mengambil langkah maju yang terkesan ragu. Ia membuat pergerakan dengan menangkupkan kedua buah pipi itu dalam tangan, membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk di tertawakan dalam hening oleh Kano, sebelum kemudian di kerahkannya segenap keberanian untuk meraup bibir si pirang pucat. Yang mendominasi lalu mengakhirinya dengan jilat pada ujung lidah, (dan agak terkejut juga ia ketika menangkap desah berat—selepas tali tipis saliva terputus—dari Kano).

("Waa~ Shintaro-_kun_, wajahmu memerah!")

("... Berisik.")

Dan lagi-lagi ia harus puas di tertawakan oleh pemilik mata kucing itu.

("Omong-omong, kau melupakan sesuatu~?")

("—Selamat ulang tahun.")

Sesudahnya, merengkuh yang tinggi untuk kemudian tak melepasnya dalam jangka menit yang cukup panjang, meminta 'hadiah'-nya lagi. Ia mungkin masih akan terus membohongi diri sendiri, namun seharusnya Shintaro dapat mengartikan tindakan barusan sebagai pengakuannya.

{ _Memang, tak perlu ada yang mengumbar 'aku menyukaimu'. Sebab, meski tak pernah di tunjukkan, toh keduanya sama-sama tahu, jadi...? _}

.

.

.

Owari

**A/N: KanoKanoKanoKanoKanoKano otanome huwee /diam**

**Uh, saya cuma mau bilang maaf ini terlambat banget ya ampun owo;;;;**

**Dan... psst tolong tinggalkan review psst? Sankyuu! ovo/**


End file.
